


More Hot Water!!

by Kalloway



Series: Hot Water!! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Later one night... in the shower...





	More Hot Water!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ?? (Unfortunately, pre-2005 or so gets back into times of the magic smoke escaping my laptop, not keeping good records, and mailings lists that no longer exist, so dating is kind of difficult.) Pre-August 2004, since I can find an html file with that date, but possibly up to a year older? 
> 
> (minor edits)

Cloud stepped back, breaking the kiss slowly and looking up into Sephiroth's almost glowing green eyes.

"You what?" he stammered, still unsure that he hadn't fallen and hit his head on the shower floor. That could cause him to dream all of this. It wasn't like his fantasy could just come to true and...

"I've been watching you," Sephiroth replied, raising a hand to cup Clouds chin. "Not just here, either. I like what I see."

"Oh." Cloud's mind was still a bit confused. Surely he was seeing and hearing things. He knew that sometimes the general watched those who had shown potential, but he didn't know he'd even been observed like that. It was almost a good thing, there would have been no way to concentrate with those green eyes on him. He would have been as aroused as he'd been all day and the entire day had been spent trying to either stay sitting or strategically carry a book.

Sephiroth let Cloud go and turned on the water to the shower next to where they stood. Cloud just stood there dumbly, mouth slightly open as he watched Sephiroth clean himself quickly and without fanfare. Sephiroth closed his eyes, relaxing a bit in the water as he trailed soap-covered hands over his perfectly muscled body, almost urging Cloud to watch the seemingly unintentional show.

Cloud's eyes got stuck partway down the general's body; the sight of that delicious arousal near overwhelming him as he tried to memorize each detail. Licking his lips, he glanced up to Sephiroth's face before returning his gaze to the gathered bit of liquid on the tip of Sephiroth's erection.

"Go ahead." Sephiroth said. He'd caught the Cloud's hungry look the moment before and arched a bit towards him, running his own fingers through his spun silver hair, making sure it was all wet enough to clean.

Cloud wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do. He assumed he should try and mimic what he had imagined Sephiroth doing to him. And that was only from stories told by the other boys and a couple of magazines he'd found in the garbage.

He dropped to his knees, ignoring the water pouring over them both and gently licked the few drops of near-sweet liquid from his idol's arousal. Sephiroth let out a low moan and urged Cloud on with a slight thrust of his hips.

Cloud was a bit nervous about actually touching Sephrioth, but he slowly brought shaking hands to run over Sephiroth's length before moving lower to touch the general as he had been touched. Again, Sephiroth moaned, moving slightly to ease Cloud's explorations while quickly trying to clean his hair.

Cloud took what he could of Sephiroth's erection into his mouth, licking over the rip and head, hands moving to stroke what he obviously couldn't take in. It wasn't entirely different from touching himself, really, and the general's increasing moans urged him on, letting him know he was doing well.

Finally, not long after Sephiroth had reached behind him to support himself against the shower wall, the general let out a sharp cry of release. Cloud had less than a second to react before receiving a mouthful of Sephiroth's hot seed.

He pulled back, trying to swallow what he had and letting his hands and chest collect the rest of the general's orgasm.

A moment later, Sephiroth dropped to his knees, kissing Cloud deeply and licking himself from Clouds mouth before pushing Cloud out to arms length, looking into wide blue eyes.

"Come back with me," Sephiroth whispered, pulling Cloud into a tight embrace. Cloud didn't know if that was a request or a demand, but either way, he was in heaven.

Slowly, together, they finished cleaning one another, lost for minutes at a time in deep kisses, before finally leaving the hot water for the cool of the locker room and what lay beyond.


End file.
